


Needle in a Bug

by remnantmachine



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/pseuds/remnantmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he's pinned doesn't mean First Aid is helpless.</p><p>Contains: mentions of drug taking, needles, and some violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle in a Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Dogstar! Any mistakes left are my own fault.

First Aid grunted as the Decepticon pinned him to the rocky wall, arms held almost painfully above his head. Scorched energon spread in starburst patterns under his feet, and more dripped still from the damaged mech in front of him. He sneered. His latest stimulant cocktail ran through him, overclocking his processor just enough to be able to read what was coming next. Despite his increased projection spread, however, he was unable to move fast enough before the Decepticon slammed a broken fist into his abdomen. Metal screeched against metal as his plating dented slightly from the force. Lubricant dripped from his lips, burning where it ran through scraped and raw seams. “Is that all you can do?” he asked, bravado chasing the stimulant through him.

“Shut up,” the Decepticon growled. First Aid saw the tension and worry hidden behind those blue optics despite the harsh tone. His smaller frame always brought out ridiculous carrier tendencies in these Decepticons, especially once Prime had told them he was only a few quartex old. The hand holding his arms clenched tighter, hard enough that First Aid would have to remove dents after the battle. Arching his back, he squirmed against the bright blue metal above him. His ports were burning again. Need began to cloud his processing threads, lighting fires of aching want as it spiraled though him. 

He heard Prime yell something from across the battlefield. He was too far away, audials too clogged with static, to be able to hear what was said. That didn’t matter though as the sound distracted the Decepticon hovering over him. He turned towards the sound, servos relaxing just enough to slid with a squeal up the metal of First Aid’s forearms to land against his wrists. The Decepticon probably thought nothing of it, but First Aid felt his engine growl in satisfaction as his processor presented a sudden and clear conclusion to this confrontation.

His visor brightened as he released the catch on the nematocyte capsules that lined the upper layer of the metal on his wrists. Small needles snapped out and latched into the creases of the Decepticon’s hands, burrowing into the metal to retain their grip. 

The Decepticon turned back towards First Aid with a hoarse shout, but his optics were already dimming from the poison being discharged into his system through the small barbed tubules at the end of the nematocysts. The tubules twisted tighter around fine wires under the metal armour and pricked dozens of small holes, each one flooding his system with poison. First Aid could hear the systems in the Decepticon failing. Sharp whines of protest and pain. His lips pulled back as he saw the blue mech’s optics flicker, trying in vain to find a code that would halt the quick assault that had already taken over his system. 

There was a hiss as hydraulics failed, and the mech fell heavily to the rocky ground. First Aid jerked his arms back as the Decepticon threatened to overbalance him as well. His nematocyte capsules were torn out with the fall, but it was an acceptable loss. He had more at his lab. 

His lips pulled back tightly under his mask, stretching his cheek plates. A laugh bubbled up his vocorder and rippled out on the field in cracked waves. 

Energon continued to leak from the damaged mech – a gravity drain only faintly helped by a sputtering engine. Sticky with poisonous residue, and overheated from systems too hot to cool with damaged fans, the energon pooled sluggishly against the metal it oozed from. His poison glinting like oil, First Aid was pleased to watch as it leaked from cracked optics and broken fingers, pushing in relentless waves outwards to the charged ionic atmosphere of the planet. It was beautiful. It inundated a system, infecting energon and stealing the nutrient charge from the liquid, then pushed outwards in an osmosis that literally over-pressured systems till they broke.

The blue mech gave a last cry before his throat sparked heavily and his optics powered down completely. 

Staring at the dead mech in front of him, First Aid popped open a panel on his side with shaking fingers and jammed a stim into his lateral port. The cool feeling of it rushed through his systems quickly. He felt himself relax even as the artificial stimulant pulled his tension cords tighter. Pulling the spent stim from his port, he dropped it next to the Decepticon. Let them make of it what they would. Turning back to the main battle, he slid his panel cover closed, and headed to where he could hear Prime still yelling.


End file.
